EL UNICO PERDEDOR
by Takami Megunata
Summary: No tengo mucho que decir, solo que es un fic yaoi, espero que les guste!


EL UNICO PERDEDOR  
  
Solo quiero advertirles que este fic es yaoi, es un Tyson/Kai, así que para los amantes de esta pareja, disfrútenlo ñ_ñ  
  
No podía subir la mirada. Si lo hacia, se topaba con esos ojos llenos de ira, que lo miraban con un odio profundo. Al fin, pronuncio una palabra.  
  
- Estúpido  
  
- Pero... - Al fin se atrevió a levantar la mirada.  
  
- ¿Cómo pudiste perder tu beyblade? Has hecho cosas estúpidas, pero sin duda esta es la mayor, eres un tonto.- Lo decía en un tono neutro, pero a Tyson le caían como un balde de agua helada.  
  
- Kai... creo que te estas excediendo.- Le dijo Kenny.- Sabes que no fue su culpa  
  
- Cállate! No te metas. Tyson, no podrás volver a casa, hasta que no tengas ese beyblade de vuelta, me oíste??.- Kai lo miro con la mirada más congelante que puede haber existido en el planeta. Tyson asintió, mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.  
  
- Esta bien... Kai - Y salió de la guarida. Kai bajo la mirada, mientras Max y Kenny le gritaban  
  
- Oye Kai, de verdad se te paso la mano!! Sabes que a Tyson le quitaron el beyblade, y tu mas encima lo mandas a que lo busque!!.- Max salió de la guarida, a buscar a Tyson, seguido de Kenny. Kai miro hacia la sombra.  
  
- Los chicos tienen razón.- Ray se le adelanto.- De verdad se te paso la mano. Pero tu serás el único perdedor... Tu sabes porque, Kai.- Y Ray salió de la guarida también. Kai camino hacia su cuarto, mientras lagrimas corrían por su cara.  
  
- No entienden nada.- Se seco las lagrimas.- Tyson...  
  
Tyson corría hacia el lugar en donde le habían quitado su beyblade. Tenia que recuperarlo, o si no... no sabia que cosas podía hacerle Kai. Empezó a llover, pero a Tyson no le importo. Siguió corriendo.  
  
Llego hacia la casa en donde estaban los chicos que le quitaron el beyblade. Entro, y se encontró con el líder, que lo miraba con una cara extrañada.  
  
- Tu! Que haces aquí?  
  
- Devuélvanme mi beyblade!.- Grito Tyson, mientras trataba de entrar. Pero el no lo dejo.  
  
- No, pequeño, no puedes entrar. Pero quizás los chicos te dejen.- Señalo hacia adentro. Esta agarro a Tyson, y lo tiro hacia adentro. Cayo al suelo, con un ruido seco. Al instante, dos chicos se le acercaron, y le dijeron  
  
- Ey, chico! Este es tu beyblade?.- Le mostraron el Dragoon  
  
- Mi beyblade!!! Devuélvanmelo!!!.- Tyson grito en vano. Ambos chicos jugaron con el beyblade. Tyson se paro, y les pego una patada a ambos. Los dos chillaron de dolor, y Tyson tomo su beyblade, y trato de salir de allí, pero el líder le pego un puñetazo en el estomago  
  
- A donde crees que vas, muchacho? Ahora te daré tu merecido!!.- El tipo le dio una serie de puñetazos y patadas, dejándolo muy lastimado. Pero Tyson se paro, y con esfuerzo, logro darle una buena patada. Con el beyblade en mano, salió corriendo del lugar.  
  
Todavía llovía, y había empeorado todavía más. Tyson estaba muy débil, pero seguía corriendo. " Debo... llegar". Sin querer, tropezó con una roca, y se lastimo la rodilla. Pero se paro, y siguió corriendo.  
  
Los chicos estaban muy preocupados por Tyson, lo habían buscado por todos lados, pero no había caso, no había rastro de el. Max fue a ver a Kai, y vio que estaba sentado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados.  
  
- Kai... ¿ Estas... bien? .- Max pregunto temerosamente  
  
- Que quieres?.- Pregunto secamente, pero con una voz de llanto  
  
- Bien... es que... no encontramos a Tyson, y pensamos que tu...  
  
- Creí que había quedado claro... Tyson no volvería aquí, hasta que tuviera su beyblade.- Max no aguanto mas, y le pego una cachetada  
  
- Kai, que te pasa?? Que tienes en la mente?? Solo batallas, y beyblades?? A Tyson le quitaron el beyblade, y más encima tu lo mandas a buscarlo, en medio de una lluvia, eres un estúpido!!!!  
  
- ... - Kai estaba extático.  
  
- Y más encima, no te das cuenta de lo que siente Tyson hacía ti, te haces el desinteresado, y lo haces sufrir mas todavía, tu eres el único que saldrá perdiendo aquí!!!!.- Max salió de la pieza. Kai cayo acostado sobre la cama, mirando hacia el techo, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos  
  
- Que estupidez he hecho?? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?? Soy un tonto!! Ray y Max tenían razón, seré el único perdedor en esto, debo buscar a Tyson.- Y salió de la guarida  
  
Tyson estaba a unos pocos pasos de llegar a la guarida, estaba mojado y tiritando de frió, y el alma y cuerpo destruido " ya... no... puedo... mas", Iba a caer, cuando alguien lo sujeto y lo atrajo hacia el. Tyson supo al instante quien era  
  
- Kai... que bueno... que viniste - Tyson... perdóname, por favor, perdóname. Fui un estúpido, no debí haberte hecho esto.  
  
- Kai... mira... - Tyson saco del bolsillo, el beyblade del Dragoon. Kai no aguanto mas, y abrazo con mas fuerza a Tyson, mientras las lagrimas salían sin cesar  
  
- Tyson!! Soy un tonto!! Un estúpido!! No merezco a nadie, soy un idiota!!.- Kai abrazaba mas a Tyson, y este solo disfrutaba el momento, siempre había esperado este momento, en el que su amado lo tuviera abrazado, y le dijera lo que siempre había querido oír de Kai  
  
- Kai... tranquilo... no paso nada grave... además de un par de golpes.  
  
- Tyson... - Kai lo miro a los ojos, y este solo sonreía. Kai no resistió mas, y acerco sus labios a Tyson. Tyson estaba algo sorprendido, pero al final, se dejo llevar por el cálido beso que recibía. Y así, ambos chicos, terminaron besándose y amándose bajo un hermoso arco iris.  
  
FIN  
  
Notas: Hola! Bien, este es mi primer fic de beyblade, y creo que se nota ^^U, pero hice mi intento Bye! n_n 


End file.
